With the development of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) and the progress of industrial technology, the manufacturing process of LCD is becoming increasingly mature, and the manufacturing cost thereof is becoming increasingly low. LCD has replaced cathode-ray tube display device and become a mainstream display device in this field.
High Vertical Alignment (HVA) liquid crystal display panel is one kind of Vertical Alignment (VA) liquid crystal display panel. In an HVA liquid crystal display panel, a liquid crystal layer with a certain pre-tilt angle is solidified on a surface of an alignment film through an optical alignment method, and thus traditional friction alignment technology can be omitted.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a structure of a pixel electrode of an HVA liquid crystal display panel in the prior art. It can be seen from FIG. 1 that, at present, the tradition HVA pixel electrode mainly comprises four regions. Two trunk electrodes 101 intersect with each other and are perpendicular to each other so as to form four domains. Each domain is provided with a plurality of branch electrodes 102 with an equal distance thereamong. The branch electrodes 102 have a same width, and each branch electrode 102 forms a 45° angle with a corresponding trunk electrode 101.
Since liquid crystal has different orientations when a panel is watched under different viewing angles, a color distortion would be resulted in when the panel is watched under a wide viewing angle. In order to solve the technical problem of color distortion when the panel is watched under a wide viewing angle, in the traditional HVA liquid crystal display panel, the pixel electrode is divided into eight regions (i.e., eight domains), wherein part of them are main domains, and the other part of them are sub domains. In this liquid crystal display panel, the technical problem of color distortion when the panel is watched under a wide viewing angle can be solved through regulating the voltage of two kinds of domains, and this display panel is generally call as a low color shift panel.
In a traditional low color shift display panel, the technical problem of color distortion when the panel is watched under a wide viewing angle can be solved. However, since in the liquid crystal display panel, the pixel electrode is divided into two kinds of domains, an aperture ratio of the panel would be reduced inevitably. Moreover, in this kind of liquid crystal display panel, an effective electric potential of liquid crystal in a sub domain would be reduced. As a result, a brightness of the sub domain would decreases, and a light transmittance of the panel would be adversely affected.